


The Offer

by waitingforagoodidea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/pseuds/waitingforagoodidea
Summary: Ignoring the finale - what would happen if Alex lost her job over the DEO’s new no-weapons policy?





	1. Chapter 1

Alex had no idea how she ended up in the position she found herself in. Twenty-four hours ago she was the second in command at the DEO, helping to keep the Earth safe from threats whether extraterrestrial or domestic.  
  
She now found herself unemployed, still in her tactical gear sitting at the mahogany bar of a high-end restaurant staring into a tumbler of top-shelf bourbon, trying to figure out when and where things went so horribly wrong.  
  
Alex was so caught in her thoughts that her normally sharp senses missed someone walking up behind her. It wasn't until the smell of a familiar perfume wafted under her nose that she realized she was no longer alone with her thoughts. Turning on the stool she prepared herself to face the only person she knew, aside from herself, that could afford to even think about entering this restaurant, let alone actually getting past the guard dog of a maitre'd.  
  
"Let me guess. Kara called you?"  
  
Meeting the green eyes of the CEO Alex noted the surprise reflected within them. So no, Kara hadn't called Lena to check up on her. Sitting in the empty stool next to the woman clad in black Lena took a moment to fully take in the other woman's militaristic outfit which, when paired with her slouched posture, highlighted just how low she was feeling.  
  
"Actually, no. When I saw you sitting here, still in your tactical gear, I wanted to come over and check on you for myself. After all, Agent, you're not looking so great at the moment."  
  
Softly snorting to herself Alex couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Thankful that Lena had signed all of the DEO's NDAs only a scant few weeks ago meaning she was able to fully disclose what happened.  
  
"Well Ms. Luthor, up until a few hours ago I was employed in an area I loved where I could work alongside my sister." With a deep sigh Alex finally picked up her tumbler, throwing back the bourbon and enjoying the burn as the amber liquid made its way down her throat. Turning to face Lena fully Alex continued.  
  
"But, before we get into any additional information,we need somewhere more secure than this bar. Have any ideas?"  
  
With a slow smile that had recently begun to make Alex's heart beat just a little faster (or maybe Alex had just finally acknowledged it) Lena replied.  
  
"I have just the place Agent. Need a ride?"  
  
"I could use a ride. After I left the DEO I just started wandering before I found this bar. If you're worried that I'm drunk you don't need to worry."  
  
Gesturing at her empty glass Alex continued "I only had this one drink, I was too afraid to get too deep in the bottle. I was getting worried that the bartender was going to kick me out any minute. What did Kara tell you anyway?"  
  
Standing from her stool the CEO settled her purse over her shoulder before turning her body slightly towards the door.  
  
"Only that you could really use a friend right now, well that and a Cliff's Notes version of your conversation with John. Actually, I've got something I'd like to discuss with you, which goes perfectly with our need for a secure location. My driver is waiting outside if you would like to come with me."  
  
We're going to a location not even the DEO knows about, but," with a wicked smile over her shoulder Lena continued, "you don't need to worry - I won't blindfold you, unless you'd like that."  
  
Unsure of where this would lead her, but more than a little curious (and okay, maybe the heat in her body wasn't only from the whiskey), Alex rose from her stool, straightened her shirt and followed the enigmatic businesswoman to the Bentley waiting outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Lena taking Alex?

Alex wasn't sure what to expect when she got into the blacked-out Bentley. She had never hung out with Lena much before, other than when she saw her at the DEO, and well, the stick incident (which she was somewhat sorry about but in her defence it did let her briefly see a more human version of the Luthor).  
  
Settling into the seat next to Lena Alex buckled her seatbelt and took in the interior of the car. She hadn't been in a Bentley before but based on the weight of the door and the various buttons carefully inlaid into the console between her and the brunette the car had clearly been the focus of a few non-standard production upgrades. If she had to bet she was willing to put money on the vehicle being at the very least bulletproof (if not armored for higher strength weapons) with its own air supply in the event of a gas attack. Alex itched with a want to take the vehicle for a drive-with the upgrades she could see the engine would have to be extremely powerful.

Alex had expected to head towards L-Corp, though she supposed she really should have known better. Instead of heading to the headquarters they were instead heading towards the docks, uncomfortably close to where Lena had once turned the key, launching the missile carrying the Medusa virus, though it was thankfully enert.  
  
Pulling up in front of a non-descript warehouse Alex was not at all surprised when Lena pushed one of the buttons As the backseat causing the large door to open just enough for the Bentley to slip through before closing behind them once the vehicle's rear bumper cleared the door.   
  
Coming to a stop on a metal floor the vehicle began to sink. Looking around quickly Alex began hunting for an exit.   
  
Placing her hand on Alex's leg Lena felt the Agent calm almost immediately.  While the vehicle continued its descent Lena explained to Alex their location and a bit of its purpose.   
  
"It's an elevator Agent Danvers. The location we are heading to is so classified only a select few people are aware of it. It is the best place for us to talk before we discuss the proposition I have for you. I am also hoping that what is contained within this facility may sway your decision.

This facility is contained entirely underground and not only has its own air and water supplies but it also has enough rations to support the staff for three months in the event of a catastrophe above-ground.  There is a tunnel that only I and one other individual can access that runs from L-Corp to here, also in the event of a catastrophe. I can run not only L-Corp from here but I’ve also made arrangements to keep CatCo running from here as well.

I trust you can understand from your time at the DEO and the various news stories involving my family and Cadmus that I needed to take certain steps to protect myself and the company from actions others may take against me.  The difficulty with this plan is that I can only bring in people that I trust implicitly. As you may imagine, this is a difficult endeavour to say the least.”

Feeling the vehicle come to a stop, Lena did not continue any further with her explanation.  Gracefully unbuckling her seatbelt as only she could she could Lena waited for her driver to open her door before nimbly exiting the vehicle and walking towards the only hallway leading from the circular room clad fully in some sort of metal before turning to face Alex.

“If you would follow me Agent I’d like to give you a tour of the facility.”

In an effort to quickly follow the businesswoman Alex forgot she was still belted into the car, but she had to give Lena’s driver credit - he had one heck of a poker face.   Taking a deep breath to calm herself Alex then followed Lena down the hallway, examining the walls that looked suspiciously like those from the DEO’s desert facility. Shaking her head Alex reminded herself that she wasn’t in a spy movie about to be lured to her death by a femme fatale, but that she instead was following a friend who had an offer for her.

A very hot friend, but a friend nonetheless.

Only a friend.

_Right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive comments and kudos welcome :)
> 
> I’m also curious where people see this going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour continues.

Following the CEO was not a hardship for Alex. The swaying hips provided an excellent focus for Alex so much so that she almost missed Lena’s next words.

“The next elevator will take us down past the fleet floor where we keep our prototype vehicles.  We have been preparing a few vehicles that are designed to assist in peacekeeping missions around the world whether for NATO or the UN.  They will also be used by LCorp for our office in countries where security is sometimes difficult to ensure. Our destination is actually on the floor below the prototypes.”

If you asked Alex before if she had the capacity to be wowed, she would have told you that it was very difficult to do, given everything she had already seen to date, both with having a Super sister as well as the large amount of resources available to the DEO.  She had even thought at one point about what it would be like to be in charge of the DEO.

However, what she saw seconds after stepping into the glass-walled circular elevator blew away anything she had ever seen before.

The facility was massive.  Concrete and what appeared to be coated steel stretched for metres on end with a ceiling at least 4-5 floors high.  There was simply no way that Alex would ever be able to even estimate the size of facility. Once her eyes had taken in the immense nature of the facility her eyes began to track along the prototypes - large vehicles that looked like transport vehicles, smaller ones that looked closer to armoured SUVs, and just as the elevator began to continue to the next floor Alex got a glimpse of a motorcycle that was nothing like he had seen before and, frankly, put her Ducati to shame.

Before she could get a closer view or even ask Lena questions about the bike her view turned into a wall of cement as the elevator came to a stop.  Turning around she saw that Lena had already exited the elevator and was heading down the next elevator, hips swinging and heels clacking on the polished cement floor.  

Alex was just stepping out of the elevator when Lena briefly paused and looked over her shoulder with a smile somehow both mischievous and sultry.  

“I know you’re in awe of the view Agent.”

With a smirk Lena turned her head and continued walking down the hall.  She contained speaking to Alex over her shoulder.  

“We’re almost at our destination where all will be revealed.  Are you coming?”

As much as she wished she could have held it back the badass agent was unable to hold back either the dirty thoughts that flooded her brain or the heat that rushed simultaneously to her abdomen and her face.

In an attempt to disguise the red in her face as exertion Alex jogged to catch up with Lena just as the other woman had come to a stop in front of a door without a handle, only what appeared to be a biometric panel next to the door.

“Agent, I’m going to apologize in advance for a breach of your privacy, but I wanted to make sure that this was ready for this tour.  If you could please place your hand on the panel it will run a number of various checks at once to confirm your identity before it will let us in.  The only people with current access to this room are you and I.

There were, of course, workers in the room helping to assist me in preparing it, but all of their permissions have now been revoked.  I hope it meets your approval.”

Alex was surprised to see Lena wringing her hands - not even when she was dealing with the double-cross of Lillian over the Medusa virus had Lena shown even a hint of nervousness.

As she raised her hand to the panel Alex couldn’t help but wonder - what was behind that door?

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is what you’ve been waiting for....

When she walked into the room Alex was amazed at what greeted her.  On the far side of the room there were floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the prototypes that Alex had been drooling over only mere minutes before.

“This office is one of only two offices constructed in this facility.  The remaining administrative work that is done is handled either remotely from the main L-Corp office in National City or within the labs themselves on another floor.  This office is attached to mine, though I am only at this facility once every other week or so.”

Walking over to a panel on the wall and pressing a button the relatively sparse office transformed.  Gone were the modern shelves and instead there were screens along the left side of the office and lockers along the right.

“There are a few reasons I brought you here tonight.  One has to do with the fact that you have found yourself recently unemployed, a free-agent such as it were.  The other reasons are selfish and I will get to those in due course.”

Walking over to the windows, facing the vast floor housing the various prototypes Lena stopped and clasped her hands behind her back before continuing to speak, knowing the sound would travel well enough for Alex to hear her words.

“This facility is part of my attempt to atone for Lex’s evil deeds.  Everything here is to be used in the protection of everyone and the furtherance of all beings on Earth, whether native to the planet or not.”

Turning to face Alex Lena continued while slowly walking over to the bank of lockers on the side of the room.

“I am not as naive as those you found yourself disagreeing with earlier today.  I know that there are times where force must be used and that we need to be properly prepared for those times.  Stripping ourselves from those means only invites trouble, not the other way around.”

Stopping next to a locker with three horizontal shelves hidden behind metal panels Lena reached to the side of the locker and revealed a hidden button.

“This button is coded for only two sets of fingerprints Alex.  Yours and mine.

While the prototypes of the vehicles out there are impressive, they are nothing compared to what is found within this locker.  What I have here are tested and confirmed prototype weapons, some designed to stun, some to trap, and some to kill. There is also another weapon in development here that I think you will find particularly interesting.  

I must confess that one of your co-workers has been kind enough to send me the scans of the gun that you were so fond of before the DEO deleted all relevant files and destroyed the guns that you have. The final prototype is not yet ready for you to take a look at but I anticipate that it will be ready in the coming weeks.”

Walking back over to the desk before the large window Lena leaned her hip against the desk, hands folded in her lap and waited for Alex to take everything in.

For her part Alex was speechless.

Her day had gone from the absolute worst day that she could have thought could happen, outside of the death of a family member or friend, to what was quickly revealing itself to be a totally surreal experience.   

Having Lena show her this facility with all of the treasures hidden within it was amazing enough, but to also discover that access to much of it was already keyed to her personal biometrics was astonishing. 

Walking over to the bank of lockers Alex took her time, examining each individual piece on the shelves, taking the time to pick each up and test its weight and balance before reading the short description of its abilities before placing it down and moving on to the next.

The other lockers were not as closed off as the weapons locker had been and contained items of clothing that looked suspiciously like the uniform Winn had made for her, with some modifications of course.  They also contained what appeared to be additional kit, though some pieces were not easily identifiable.

Turning to face the enigmatic CEO Alex began to slowly walk toward her, taking in Lena’s posture that looked like a relaxed cougar waiting to pounce.  When she began to feel the desire to push Lena against the desk with her own body Alex distracted herself by taking in the large selection of screens across the other wall, showing what appeared to be labs, newsfeeds, and other facilities that she did not yet recognize.

“Lena, this place is amazing.  I can’t believe that you have all of this.”

Catching herself Alex paused, holding her hand up.  Purposely avoiding the CEO’s captivating eyes, knowing she would lose her train of thought, Alex continued her thought. 

“Wait.  I can believe that you’ve done all of this.  I know how serious you are about atoning for your mother and Lex’s actions.  What I am wondering about is what my role in all of this is to be. I may have an inkling given the clues you have passed along since I’ve been here, but I really need to hear it from you.”

Pushing off the desk and walking towards Alex, Lena took Alex’s hand and lead her to sit in the chairs located in front of the desk.  The two women were now seated facing each other, their knees separated by millimetres. Still with Alex’s hand in hers Lena looked seriously at Alex.

“To be frank Alex I need someone heading up this facility and there is no one else that I can imagine doing so.  You are the person I trust the most with this project - I know you are not going to go off on your own and that even if you do that you will have a damn good reason for doing so.

After everything with Supergirl and Kara leaving you are the only person I trust - the only person that I can let get close to me anymore.”

Looking into Alex’s eyes, making sure Alex could see the emotion behind her request Lena continued.   

“I also must admit I am being selfish.  I want to keep you close to me. I want to see the smile you used to have at the DEO back on your face.  While I have tempted you with this display of the various prototypes I am also offering you your own lab for your use, to continue any work you may have started before or during your tenure with the DEO.”

Looking down at the floor briefly before looking back up at Alex through her lashes Lena decided to lay out her offer clearly and without holding back.

“Most importantly however, I want you at my side.   

What I am offering you is this: the title of Vice-President of L-Corp Development.  You will need to attend at the L-Corp building from time to time for appearances, but for the remainder of the time you will be here - overseeing this facility and the development contained within.”

Taking a deep breath Lena released Alex’s hand and leaned back in her chair, wishing she had a drink to steady her nerves.

“So what do you say Alex - will you join me?”

Although Alex had been anticipating a job offer this was beyond her wildest dreams.  Access to these facilities, these resources, AND she would be working closely with the object of her dreams?

There was no choice to make.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... I can’t believe I’ve made you wait since July.

Looking around her Alex was amazed by the absolute mess she had made of her office.  At this point her desk was completely full of various files and prototypes with only a small area at the corner of her desk clear.  Alex would like to say that she kept it clear out of a sense of cleanliness, but truly it was because of Lena’s habit of leaning against that particular corner when she came by Alex’s office.

 

Reflecting back on the previous weeks, Alex considered that it wasn’t at all surprising that her office was a mess as it had been a crazy couple of weeks for her.

 

First, as she was no longer working at the DEO the inability to keep an eye on Kara and what was going on had been driving her crazy.  Before her relocation at LCorp she had been well aware of her type-A personality but it had never been an issue before as she had always been able to channel it, first at school and then at the DEO where she had a clear goal of doing whatever was needed to help Kara and to keep her alive what with all of the Maxwell Lords, Daxamites, Worldkillers, and cross-dimensional fights. Now, she was only updated by Kara, when possible, and by the news.

 

Second, Alex was now attempting to make sense of all of the projects that were now available to her.  After spending a day reviewing the various systems and files available to her via the computer in her office she had been even more excited to see what she could accomplish in this new role.  A review of the weapons stored in her office took another day.

 

Despite her inability to know what was going on at the DEO and with Kara at all times (Kara did still keep her updated when she was able to) Alex found that she really enjoyed her new position at L-Corp.  With all of the new technology at her disposal she had already been able to assist Lena with a few upgrades to some of the armor and weapons. 

 

This had meant spending a fair amount of time with Lena.  Putting their heads together while pouring over blueprints and microscopes, trying to make certain things work and other things fail.

 

Those days and nights she was able to spend with the CEO were some of her favourite times - it was new for her to have someone at her intellectual level to exchange ideas with (and banter and flirt with, but Alex brushed that thought aside).

 

Well, maybe not as aside as she would have liked.

 

Sitting back in her chair Alex propped her feet up on the small area available to her, crossing her legs at her ankles, her feet still shod in ass kicking boots despite the fact that she no longer needed to be in tactical gear.

 

Thoughts of the raven haired CEO never ceased to make her feel like a twelve year old again with butterflies in her stomach.  The thoughts late at night in bed had also stirred her body, but it wasn’t in her stomach that she felt those particular stirrings.  She couldn’t believe that she could have developed feelings for someone else after everything that happened with Maggie, but she was beginning to think that there could really be a future with Lena.

 

The only thing stopping her at this time was the fact that she wasn’t sure of Lena’s intentions.  She was well aware of the CEO’s flirting. She was new to realizing that she was a lesbian but she wasn’t blind or dumb.  She didn’t know if this was some sort of a game for Lena, if she was just this flirty with everyone (she had seen some of the looks directed to Kara early on, and the look of disappointment she had received from Lena at Kara’s apartment that day made it clear that at some point Lena has thought about making things with Kara more than friendly), or if she was actually interested in dating or having a future with Alex.

 

That being said, as Alex continued her musings, Lena did have a habit of over the top gestures for those she cared about - I mean, while buying CatCo was likely a shrewd business move, it was not 100% necessary in the circumstances.  There was a chance that this job, while suited perfectly for Alex, was just another attempt by Lena to make someone she cared for stop hurting.

 

When it came down to it, Alex was just plain confused when it came to anything of a personal nature involving Lena. 

 

She knew that she needed to talk to Kara - if nothing else Kara could help her translate Lena’s actions and help her determine if Lena was interested in more than friendship with her.

 

Making a mental note to call Kara that night when she got home from work Alex pulled the next blueprint and report from the top of the stack to the left of her on her desk and began to review what the team had been doing on this particular project before her arrival.

 

———

 

Across town Lena was also hard at work, reviewing the previous month’s numbers before they were sent to the Board for its review and the meeting in a few days.

 

She had been using the tedious task that required heavy concentration to distract herself from other considerations, but she was finding it tougher and tougher to do.

 

She just couldn’t understand Alex.  She had been flirting with the former agent for weeks, even before giving her a job (though the job was not part of the flirting, Alex really was the best person for the job) and yet while there had been some instances of the other woman returning her flirting she still wasn’t sure if Alex returned her affections.   

 

Her frustration meant that she was getting closer and closer to just walking up to Alex and planting a kiss on her, though given her insistence on consent that would never happen in reality.

 

Deciding that she was done with the review of the numbers for the day, she started packing up her belongings and readying herself for a movie night at Kara’s apartment.  After the day she had she was ready for a glass of wine (or three) and time spent watching mindless television with Kara.

 

As she placed her phone in her purse she realized that she was heading to spend the evening with the one person who would be able to help her with her Alex problem.  Lena just had no clue whether or not Kara would be open to the idea of Lena dating her sister. After all, being friends with a Luther was one thing but being family was another thing entirely.

 

Placing her purse strap over her shoulder, Lena straightened her shoulders and walked to the elevator knowing that after tonight hopefully everything would change.

 

———

 

At Kara’s apartment, the Kryptonian was busy trying to clean up after herself.  A fire at the docks meant that when she got home she had spread soot all over her apartment, and despite her best efforts it really wasn’t that easy to clean quickly, superpowers or not.

 

The week had been so busy with Supergirl duties that Kara hadn’t had much of a chance to touch base with either Lena or Alex and she was quite interested in seeing how things were going with Alex’s new job.   She was very happy that Alex appeared to have found her niche with her new job at LCorp. She had not agreed with the new DEO policy regarding weapons - with the implementation of the new policy the department was left relying on her more and more each day and Kara wasn’t sure what it would mean for National City if something were to happen to her while the DEO was, for all intents and purposes, defenceless.

 

She hadn’t been fully read in to the purpose of Alex’s department at LCorp but she was somewhat relieved to know that there were people putting thought into preparation for the worst and that her sister and best friend were the people at the head of the projects.

 

She was hoping that she could convince Lena to give her a tour of the new facility at some point as she was not able to see into the facility given the various defensive mechanisms built in to the facility.  She understood why the lead lined walls were necessary - the Worldkillers and the Daxamites made that more than abundantly clear - but that didn’t mean her natural curiosity wasn’t piqued by the inability to see what was going on.

 

Putting the finishing touches on the apartment Kara resolved to do two things.  First and foremost after she finished dealing with a fire she was going to make sure she showered and changed at the DEO, not at home.  Secondly she was sure that by the end of the night she was going to have a tour of Alex’s department set up. 

 

Hopefully.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always constructive comments and kudos are welcome. Any suggestions or guesses?


End file.
